IkkaYumi Expecting
by BlackWingedDemon
Summary: Ikkaku and Yumichika share a night together,and Yumihcika becomes pregnant!But hes too afraid Ikkaku wont want their child and doesnt love him,so he runs to the Rugonkai.Ikkaku sends out a search for Yumi.My summaries suck, sry! Yaoi&Mpreg, dont like,dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Yumichika looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was getting longer, he hadn't cut it in two months. He brushed the silky raven locks away from his pale face, it reached mid-neck looked down at his stomach. Only seven more months to go, seven more months of hiding his pregnancy. And seven months to decide whether or not to tell the father of his child about the child. "I probably shouldn't" he thought "I mean, its not like Ikkaku loves me or anything"It had only been one night, ONE. NIGHT. and here he was. Pregnant, and with Ikkaku's child no less. He loved Ikkaku but he wasn't so sure his feelings where returned. So when he found out, he had left. And he hadn't gone back. For nothing, just slipped away from it all. He left to clear his head, think it all over. And he was, a lot.

* * *

Ikkaku paced back and forth, where in the hell was Yumi? He hadn't seen him in almost a month. He left a note saying he would explain when he came back. Explain, what was going on, what made him just up and leave?He hoped Yumi would come back soon, he had everyone worried and looking for him.

* * *

"Go back and tell him" Ruri-iru Kujaku said to him. "What? Are you nuts? I cant do that!" "And why not?" "Because...he doesn't love me, and he wouldn't want the baby!" "Oh my gawds, do you hear yourself Yumi? Ikkaku cares about you! He stands by your side and you stand by his. You both care for each other" "I care for him yeah, but what if you're wrong huh?" "Ugh! Arguing is so ugly when you're tired! This is too difficult and ugly. Im going to sleep." Ruri-iro Kujajku stared at his sword. "Maybe he's right" he sighed "If Ikkaku didnt care about me he wouldn't have traveled with me, or be my best friend, or even have slept with me probably! I should tell him" "Well you know as the father, he does technically have a right to know of his...child" "I thought you went to sleep" "Well not with you babbling to yourself!" Yumi sighed and chuckled a little. "I guess he does" "Yes, now go! Tell him about how you and him conceived and now you must carry his demon spawn for the next seven months!" "Yeah!...hey! Demon spawn?" "What? Its IKKAKUS kid!" "My child too, you do know right?" "Yeah, but that makes it more so" "Why you-how ugly! Insulting me!" "hahahaha!"Th


	2. Chapter 2

Yumichika looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was getting longer, he hadnt cut it in two months. He brushed the silky raven locks away from his pale face, it reached mid-neck now.

He looked down at his stomach. Only seven more months to go, seven more months of hiding his pregnancy. And seven months to decide whether or not to tell the father of his child about the child. "I probably shouldnt" he thought "I mean, its not like Ikkaku loves me or anything"

It had only been one night, ONE. NIGHT. and here he was. Pregnant, and with Ikkakus child no less. He loved Ikkaku but he wasnt so sure his feelings where returned.

So when he found out, he had left. And he hadnt gone back. For nothing, just slipped away from it all. He left to clear his head, think it all over. And he was, alot.

Ikkaku paced back and forth, where in the hell was Yumi?! He hadnt seen him in almost a month. He left a note saying he would explain when he came back. Explain, what was going on, what made him just up and leave?!

He hoped Yumi would come back soon, he had everyone worried and looking for him.

"Go back and tell him" Ruri-iru Kujaku said to him. "What? Are you nuts? I cant do that!" "And why not?" "Because...he doesnt love me, and he wouldnt want the baby!" "Oh my gawds, do you hear yourself Yumi? Ikkaku cares about you! He stands by your side and you stand by his. You both care for each other" "I care for him yeah, but what if youre wrong huh?" "Ugh! Arguing is so ugly when youre tired! This is too diffucult and ugly. Im going to sleep." Ruri-iro Kujajku huffed.

Yumi stared at his sword. "Maybe hes right" he sighed "If Ikkaku didnt care about me he wouldnt have traveled with me, or be my best friend, or even have slept with me probably! I should tell him" "Well you know as the father, he does technically have a right to know of his...child" "I thought you went to sleep" "Well not with you babbling to yourself!" Yumi sighed and chuckled a little. "I guess he does" "Yes, now go! Tell him about how you and him concieved and now you must carr his demon spawn for thw next seven months!"

"Yeah!...hey! Demon spawn?" "What? Its IKKAKUS kid!" "My child too, you do know right?" "Yeah, but that makes it more so" "Why you-how uglyl! Insulting me!" "hahahaha!"  
TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Yumichika walked down to his division, hoping to find the father of his unborn child.

"I wonder if its a boy or girl? Ikka would probably want a boy, someone to train to be like his daddy" At the word 'daddy', Yumichika paused and smiled to himself. He turned and entered the 11th squad barracks, heading towards Ikkaku's room. He took a deep breathe, "I guess this is it" and knocked on the door.

Ikkaku continued to pace, look out the window, and pace again. This had become his routine for that last two days. Ocassionaly he would punch a wall or slam his fist against his dresser, just to get rid of the building frustration.

He sat in a chair next to the window, holding his head in his hands, looking at the floor. "Yumi" he said to himself.

There was a knock on the door. His head snapped up to the noise.(whiplash!lawl) He hurried over to the door. "Yea?" "Ikkaku?" He froze. That voice, it could only...

He flung the door open and there stood Yumichika! "Yumi." "Ikkaku, look I have to tell yo-AH!" His sentence cut by Ikkaku pulling him to his chest and holding him. "Oh my gods Yumi! I missed you so much! Why did you leave?" He rambled pulling back looking Yumi in his azure eyes.

Yumichika sighed, "Its, complicated. But I...Ikkaku, I love you." Ikkakus eyes widened, and he pulled Yumichika into another thight embrace. "Oh gods Yumi I love you too!" He said smiling, as his arms held Yumi close.

"Ikkaku..." "Yes?" "Youre hugging...a little too...tight." "Oh sorry!" He let go and Yumichika was able to breathe again. "Um, Ikkaku?" "Yea?" "I..im, well I need...huh,we need to talk."

TBC!


End file.
